Least Expected
by xlilium
Summary: Image if Konohagakure had a elevator and all the possibilities that could happen. Sakura has fantasies of her former sensei, and then one day they are alone in an broken elevator...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Preview: Sakura has fantasies of her former sensei, and then one day they are alone in an elevator. What happens when the elevator is broken and Sakura Haruno is alone with her former sensei Kakashi? Kakashi joins the elevator ride with Sakura and she didn't except this to happen…

The Elevator Ride

Sakura Haruno was on the third grave yard shift, but then one night her former sensei followed her onto the elevator of the Konohagakure hospital.

"Sakura, don't mind if I join in?" Kakashi put his hand on the elevator doors to stop them from closing; with his right hand he was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't mind at all." Sakura blushed beet red at him.

"Sakura there is no need for you to call me sensei." He was still reading his naughty novel.

Still reading his naughty book he walked into the elevator and the silence was getting both to them.

"So Kakashi, how many Icha Icha volumes do you have?" Sakura was grinning at him and pondering how many of them were stashed in his closet.

"I have all of the volumes of Paradise, Tactics, and of Violence. I'm waiting for the new edition." Still reading his porno book, he pressed the ground floor button.

"Kakashi, don't tell me you have something up your sleeve?"

"No." Kakashi had a monotone voice and concentrating on his book.

"Yes you do Kakashi, tell me!" Sakura gave him big puppy eyes.

The elevator's power stopped working and the lights were flickering on and off and it came to a stop. Sakura falls from the movement of the elevator and Kakashi catches her and while that happens his left hand lands on her breasts. He "accidentally" gives her breasts a firm squeeze mistaking them for his book Icha Icha Paradise.

"Just kidding." Kakashi smiles at Sakura and slowly frees her from his grasp.

"Kakashi…" Sakura madly blushes at him while playing with her index fingers.

"Hmm?" Kakashi this time was paying attention to Sakura.

"Kakashi, you know…" Sakura was lost in her thoughts and still blushing.

"Sakura, are you okay? You're face is so red. Do you have a fever?" He moved his hand to check her temperature.

"I'm fine Kakashi, did you planned this?" Sakura was staring at him for a minute and waited for his answer.

"No, but is this planned?" He places his fingers on face and kisses her in the lips.

Inner Sakura said _HELL YEAH!!! My first kiss taken away by Kakashi. Score! Sakura 1 – Ino 0._

"Kakashi…do you really mean it? Do you have feelings for me? I have feelings for you…more than just being only friends…" Sakura started to cry, but then he whipped her tears away.

"Sakura I do have feelings for you and more than just being friends. I want to show you…how I feel for you. This feeling is indescribable. There are no words to express them towards you." Kakashi cupped her hands and made it one with his.

"Sakura I love you." Kakashi hugs her romantically and keeps her close to him.

"Kakashi I love you too." Sakura felt his warmth on his chest and his smell was incomparable to other guys. He had a little cologne, but not something too strong.

"Kakashi, you smell really nice…" Sakura nibbles on his neck and starts to suck on his skin and leaves a hicckie.

She then madly makes out with Kakashi and he stares intentionally at her. He embraces her tightly and French kisses her. They both play with each other's tongues and making them into one as if they were dancing together.

Kakashi wanted to keep kissing her, but it was killing him already. His urges were starting to take over. He couldn't keep his hands off of Sakura. He slowly touches her back and massages her. He stopped for her sake, but wanted to ask her. He broke the long kiss for air and wanted to ask her.

"Sakura, I want to make love to you and only you. Do you want to have sex with me? I'm not going to force you and it's your choice."

"Kakashi…I want to make love with you…yes I'll have sex with you. I want you and I need you."

"Sakura, are you sure?" Kakashi stared at Sakura into her green eyes and waited for an answer.

"I'm sure Kakashi. I'm ready for this. I can handle it." She seemed kind of nervous and anxious for what was going to happen next.

"I want you to lie on the ground Sakura." He played with her ears and licked them sensually.

"Kakashi…" She moaned a bit from him licking her ears.

He kisses her sensually and removes her shoes off first. Kakashi then takes off her nurse outfit and throws them to the other side of the elevator. He makes out with her furiously and takes off her bra off. He then takes off her stockings and throws them. He slowly takes off her panties. He gets closer to her so that Sakura could feel his hard membrane.

"Sakura, are you a virgin?" He takes his shoes off and slow unzips his pants and takes them off.

"Yes, I am Kakashi." She blushes at him in embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with it Sakura…by the way I don't have any condoms. I wasn't planning that his would happen." Kakashi said as he tried to make sure that she understood.

"Kakashi… its okay… please just make love to me." Sakura pleaded with him.

"It might hurt, but I'll try to be gentle." Kakashi reassured her with his words.

He removes the rest of his ninja outfit and throws it across the elevator. He even removed his mask so he could do a certain task without getting it dirty. He surprises her by spreading her legs gently and gives her vagina a lick.

"Kakashi…" She wasn't having second thoughts, but was moaning his name.

"May I eat you out Sakura-chan?" Kakashi's head hovered back up to see her face.

"Yes you may, go ahead…omg…Kakashi." Sakura moaned his name louder just the thought of him being inside of her.

Kakashi gently eats her out and licks her sensitivity and plays with her clitorious in slow and fast motions. He works his way outside and going inside of her and licks and sucks her trying to get every drop of her.

"Omg Kakashi-senpai I want you so badly…" Sakura was screaming her lungs out and Kakashi was enjoying every moment of it. He felt her cum inside of his mouth. She was panting all the way through of his act.

"Sakura-chan…are you ready? I'm going to put my penis slowly into your vagina." Kakashi was still playing with her making sure she was wet enough for him to enter.

"I'm ready Kakashi…" She was still panting and breathing loudly.

Kakashi enters inside her gently and moves at a steady pace. Their hips intertwined as one and he starts to grunt. He tries to control his urges of moving faster inside of her.

"Kakashi…I want it faster and rougher…" She moans his name louder and louder wanting his release.

"Sakura…" He grunts her name and starts to grind her faster and faster. He picks up the pace and then gives it to her harder. He then picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. Kakashi then slams her against the wall and grinds her rougher until she screams in agony.

Sakura squeezes her legs tighter around his waste and her arms were around his neck while her fingers played with his sliver hair beaded with sweat.

"Sakura…I'm going to cum soon. Do you want me to cum inside you or not?" Kakashi moans her name in agony while waiting for an answer.

"Ka-kasashi…go ahead cum inside me you dirty sensei. I want you to cum inside of me." Sakura was moaning his name faster and faster.

"Ugh…omg…Sakura-chan…I'm cumming. Sakura-chan…Sakura…Sakura." He was moaning her name faster and faster and releasing his contents inside of her.

They were nonetheless both tired, but Sakura was clinging on to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…we need to get dressed before the elevator goes back down." Sakura was in a panicking state.

"Sakura, didn't you know we were the only ones at the hospital tonight?" Kakashi grinned mischievously at her and put all of his gear back on; so he could continue reading his naughty Icha Icha book and Sakura just sighed to herself as she dressed.

The engineers that fixed the elevator and didn't even bother to see if anyone was occupying it. They just nodded their heads in synch to each other. The doors open and the men see the two next to each other. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise while Sakura had a big grin on her face.


End file.
